Twilight Chomper
|variant of = |rarity = Special |flavor text = "From parts unknown, Twilight Chomper darts in and out of the shadows, waiting for his moment to strike. Some say he has an eternal hunger for Zombies, other say he's just shy." }} Twilight Chomper is a Special variant of Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was first revealed in the patch notes for the Soil Survivors DLC. There are currently three known ways to unlock the Twilight Chomper when it is released. If the player already has unlocked the Unicorn Chomper, they will receive the Twilight Chomper as a gift if they log in by February 28, 2019. They can also unlock him by paying real money to get the "Midnight Snack Upgrade", which became available for purchase in Origin, PlayStation, and Xbox stores starting February 21, 2019. The third and final way of obtaining this character was by reaching 400 player vanquishes (and the community reaching 6 million vanquishes) in the Community Challenge lasting February 14-20, 2019. It has been described as "the dark-magic prince of plants" and "an enigmatic counterpart to the infamous Unicorn Chomper" by the game's official website. Its gimmick is called the Twilight Warp, which is similar to the Unicorn Chomper's Rainbow Warp (an alternate ability for Burrow), but with only one charge, though it travels about the same distance as two Rainbow Warps. He also has less health, stronger chomps, and can chomp less often than other biting chompers. Descriptions Stickerbook description "From parts unknown, Twilight Chomper darts in and out of the shadows, waiting for his moment to strike. Some say he has an eternal hunger for Zombies, other say he's just shy." In-game description Twilight Chomper's warp puts him straight into the fight! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 105 *Normal: 140 *Hard: 175 *CRAAAAZY: 210 Abilities Strategies Climb buildings to have the high ground then use Twilight Warp to warp on the building that the Foot Soldier's are on and then eat them and if you feel like your in danger wait for your Twilight Warp to recharge then warp to safety or jump off the roof then run behind a house then repeat. Gallery Twilight Chomper GW2.png|Twilight Chomper in-game 1TwilightChomper_sideview.PNG|Twilight Chomper (side view) 1Twilight_unlocked.PNG|Twilight Chomper unlocked Twilight Chomper Stickerbook Texture.png|Twilight Chomper's stickerbook texture 1Twilight_Chomper_icon.PNG|Twilight Chomper's icon Twilight_sticker.PNG|Twilight Chomper's legendary sticker Twilight_pack.PNG|Twilight Chomper's sticker pack Twilight_ad.PNG|Twilight Chomper in the mailbox 1Dead_Twilight.PNG|A vanquished Twilight Chomper 1Aboutouse_warp.PNG|Twilight Chomper about to use Twilight Warp twilight_eating.PNG|Twilight Chomper eating a Z7 Imp TwilightChomperStickerbook.png|Twilight Chomper's description in the Stickerbook. Trivia *Twilight Chomper was released in the Soil Survivor DLC update on February 14, 2019. *He is the third character with the Rarity of "Special", after Z7 Imp and Unicorn Chomper. *He is the first new character added to Garden Warfare 2 since the Frontline Fighters DLC back in December 2016, which added Nec'Rose, Captain Squawk, Commando Corn, and Scallywag Imp. *Even though his character piece is Legendary, the character himself is Special. *In Private Play, he appears in the Chomper Brigade as "Sparkles" or "Twinkles", making him the only Special plant variant to appear in Private Play. *He is the only character that has one character piece, as Super Rares/Rares have 5 pieces while other Specials/Legendaries have 2. *His Stickerbook description has a grammar error. "Other say he's just shy" should instead say "Others say he's just shy". *He is the only character to be released on a holiday, specifically Valentine's Day. *He has the exact same model as the Unicorn Chomper, but has a darker color pallette. fr:Mordeur du Crépuscule Category:Article stubs Category:Chomper variants Category:Special variants Category:Playable characters Category:Instant-kill plants